


We Can Collide

by 4minutesleft



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Circle of Magi, Coitus Interruptus, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Letters, M/M, More relationship tags to be added - Freeform, Notes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Servants, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4minutesleft/pseuds/4minutesleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My, my, inquisitor. How adventurous you’ve become.” He whispered.</p>
<p>With Corypheus defeated, most of the Inner Circle begin to slowly leave Skyhold return to their old lives. </p>
<p>When the past comes back to haunt Dex Trevelyan in an unexpected way, he must learn to survive, overcome and adapt with his new, albeit familiar ragtag band of followers.</p>
<p>This fan fiction is set one week after the events of 'Doom Upon All the World' and concludes before the beginning of the Trespasser DLC. Additional tags will be added as the story progresses. I don't want to give away too much, but expect a lot more tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Past Haunts Him

 

**11 Haring, 9:42 Dragon, Night**

 

Cassandra Pentaghast gently sighed to herself as she licked her thumb and forefinger and slowly turned the page of her book. She knew that her not-so-hidden obsession with “Swords & Shields” was a topic of gossip around Skyhold; however, she just couldn’t help getting wrapped up in the smutty literature that Varric wrote. She had thoroughly read the entire series and had enjoyed them immensely; but this new chapter in the series was by far the most tantalising. The way that Varric wrote about love awoke a passion inside of her that only one man ever had, but she would never admit that to anyone.

_Especially Varric._

When Cassandra had founded the Inquisition over a year ago, she had vowed to set aside her own personal needs for her duty for the fledgling order. Now that the immediate danger of the Breach and Corypheus had been dealt with, she needed time to reconnect with the one person she had neglected since this whole ordeal had begun. Herself.

Inquisitor Trevelyan, now one of her closest friends had decreed that a week-long celebration would be held at Skyhold to honour the Inquisition’s achievements, the morning after the initial celebration that the Inquisition had held.

“That dinner was fun and all, but the workers and their families need time to celebrate and what better way to do that than over a week of festivities?” He had told his advisory team over War Table.

Although the week was coming to an end, the festivities were showing no signs of slowing down. Josephine had called in favours from as far as Antiva City; her diligent planning and connections had ensured that no expenses were spared and that every member of the Inquisition could celebrate their victory with their loved ones in the lap of luxury.

Cassandra had initially appreciated the festivities, but she was never one for overt frivolity, which is what the celebration had slowly turned into thanks to some of the _wilder_ members of the Inner Circle. Under the guise of duty, she had asked the Inquisitor to take a leave of absence from the final day of the celebration to check on the remaining Inquisition forces in The Hinterlands. She knew that the wide and expansive area would have somewhere she could hide away in so she could read in peace and quiet.

She smiled to herself as she cast her mind back to the last conversation she had had with the Inquisitor yesterday morning before she had left.

“Cassandra, for the last time, I promise I won’t let Bull get that drunk again that he thinks it’s a good idea to use you and Sera as weapons. I promise _.”_ He had pleaded at her while she mounted her Ferelden Forder.

“Inquisit- Dex, you deserve to celebrate and I simply can’t keep up with you any longer. I saw the missives from the Hinterlands piling up on Cullen’s desk when I helped him get back to his room last night. Please, let me handle this. Stay here and enjoy yourself. Keep an eye on Dorian too. I’ve seen the way he’s been looking at Cullen and with a bit too much wine. Maker knows what spell he might try to cast on the Commander.” She had replied before she dug her heels into the horse. As it broke off into a gallop and she rode towards the gates of Skyhold, she had heard the unmistakable drawl of Dorian’s voice shout out from behind her.

“Don’t worry Seeker. There’s plenty of prime Ferelden rump for everyone to get their hands on.”

Cassandra knew that it was wrong to lie, especially to one of her closest friends; however, she knew Dex well enough now that he would not have accepted no for an answer and that escaping from Skyhold was her only option to achieve solitude.

_It was not a total lie as well_ , she thought to herself as she looked out of the cabin’s window at the stars as she thought about the day that had passed.

She had checked in at The Crossroads where a token amount of Inquisition soldiers still remained as a peacekeeping presence and listened to their updates on the surrounding area:

“Mm, I don’t know much ‘bout that Ser. All the higher ups aren’t here. They’ve just went to that fortress youse cleared out a while back.” A young recruit with a thick Ferelden accent had told her. “Druffy is still getting out of his pen though and it still takes eight of us to get him back in there... Although none of us didn’t break no bones this time.”

She had also stopped by the Master Dennet’s farm to see if his wife and daughter needed any help with anything:

“Not really,” Sennea told her “unless you’d like to try one of my new courses?”

Cassandra had politely declined the invitation before asking if she could use one of farm’s outlying cabins to camp in for the night.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she turned her gaze back to her book. As she continued to read down the page of her book, her eyebrows slowly began to rise. The Knight-Captain had taken a rogue elf from the alienage as a lover and Varric had spared no juicy detail about their affair. The candlelight danced over the intimate details of their sexual escapades as she felt herself becoming warmer.

_Varric... This is certainly something._ Cassandra thought to herself as she shifted into a more comfortable position in her bedroll.  The way that Varric had described the elf caressing the Knight-Captain as they made love sent waves of pleasure rippling through her stomach.

“Maker…” she breathed.

She closed her eyes and her mind slipped into a fantasy. She imagined that she was the Knight-Captain in the arms of the elf as she slowly started to move her hands down her stomach, inch by inch, pretending that they were the hands of the elf. That they were his hands that were gently unbuckling her belt. That it was his left hand closely caressing her stomach as his right hand made its way slowly down and down, to her—

A loud undeniable crack of magical energy and a hoarse cry snapped her out of her fantasy.  

She swore under her breath as she buckled her belt and threw the book aside. She hastily threw on her armour over her bed clothes and cast her eyes around the cabin for her sword and shield.

_There, by the door._

As Cassandra armed herself, she gently opened the door and cast her eyes around, looking for the source of the noise. Although the rifts in the sky had stopped forming and the Venatori cultists had been driven from the region long ago, there were still bandits, bears, wolves and Maker knows what else in Thedas that could hurt her in the Hinterlands.

_None of those things can cast spells though,_ she thought to herself as she brought her shield closer to her stomach.

She spied the outline of a body in the distance.

“Are you injured?” She called out. The rustling of the trees in the wind was the only response to her question. With her back facing the cabin, she slowly moved left, towards the clump of trees where she had left her horse.

_It’s not too late to get to escape back to The Crossroads to warn the Inquisition forces of the danger. I can get reinforcements and come back and inspect the body and the surrounding area safely_.

As she rounded the corner of the cabin, she saw her horse tied to the tree where she had left it hours ago and her furtive movements gave way to brisk jog. As she neared an arm’s length from the horse, a wall of ice sprouted from the ground and knocked her over.

A cry of fear escaped her as she landed hard on the ground.

“So sorry about the noise shem. Did I wake you?” A man’s voice came from behind her.

“Well, shit.” Cassandra muttered.

Her skin prickled as she jerked around to face where the voice had come from. In the moonlight, she an elf emerge from behind the bushes. A cowl was drawn over his face, but she saw the outline of two long ears protruding from his face and trying to push through the cowl.

_An elf apostate, here? Well, at least he’s alone_ Cassandra thought to herself.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” She asked as pushed herself up from her compromised position.

“Ah, ah.” He tsked at her. “Easy now. I’ll ask the questions if you don’t mind.”

The mage’s teeth flashed in the moonlight as his mouth contorted into a toe-curling smile. He absent-mindedly ran a slither of magic around his fingertips as he continued to tsk at her.

_A few quick movements is all I need to get to him_ she thought to herself _but I need to distract him_. She looked for a symbol or something to see if the mage belonged to one of the known outlaw groups, but she couldn’t make out anything distinctive.

“Wha-”

“Hey. Shut it. I’m asking the questions.” The mage spat. “Now, I’m going to give you a chance here. Either lay down your weapons and tell me what I need to know and you can live. Or you can fight,” he said as he took a step towards her “and you can die a painful death.” He snapped his fingers and the wisp of magic vanished.

Instinct immediately kicked in and the warrior leapt out away from the wall of ice and towards the mage. Her face steeled as raised her weapons.

“You will not take me, apostate.” She snarled as she got to her feet. Her voice wavered as she spoke, but she did not let any of the fear that was churning her stomach show on her face.

“Mm. You’ve got some fight in you don’t you?” The mage retorted. His sneer had now twisted into a maniacal grin. “Well, you answered my question. Shall we dance?”

Without warning, the mage hastily pulled a wisp of magic through the Fade with his hands and shot it directly at her. The magical ball of energy twisted and turned as it raced towards the warrior before turning into forming into a ball of electricity. She raised her shield to deflect the force of the blast, but it sent her staggering backwards and she crashed into the wall of ice. Her knees buckled, yet she remained upright. Despite the danger, her fortitude hardened. She had faced demons from the Fade, a mad man claiming to be a god and dragons. She wasn’t going to let some crazed apostate kill her. Cassandra focused her will inwards and slammed her sword into the ground. A shockwave of energy erupted for the tip of her sword and created an aura of energy around her that shattered the wall of ice behind her.

“Your magic will not harm me again,” she cried out as the light enveloped her.

“Oh, I had no idea you had such skills,” the mage retorted. “This will make things more much interesting.”

Cassandra raised her shield and charged towards the mage.  

_Aim for the hands_ she thought to herself, panic licking at her train of thought as she barrelled head first towards him. _Aim for his hands and sever his ties to the fade_.

The mage waved his hands and brought forth a stream of flames from the fade. However, she had faced many apostates before and she knew their fighting style as well as she knew the word of the Maker. As the flames came towards her, Cassandra ducked low behind her shield and raised it above her body to block the flames.

Heat from the mage’s spell bore down on her and she felt her aura begin to buckle. Still charging towards him, she swung her blade downwards in an arc motion and as it cleaved into his arm she brought forth the power of her summoned aura and channelled it through her blade. There was a flash of blinding light as the mage cried out in pain. Although Cassandra had temporarily disrupted his flow of mana and his connection to the Fade was temporarily severed, she knew that it would only be a short while before he could cast spells again.  She swung her sword again hoping that she could damage his hands enough to nullify the mage’s use of magic completely, but the mage had thrown himself backwards and rolled backwards across the ground away from her.

He was crouching down and holding his arm, but the twisted smirk had not left his face.

Teeth bared, she raised her shield again.

“Maker take you,” she cried out as she refocused her inner will to bring forth another aura.

“I’m afraid our little dance is done shem.” The mage murmured as he inspected his newly wound.

“Apostate, you will not leave here alive.” Cassandra spat back.

The light from her aura pulsating from her rippled over the mage.

_He’s still just a boy_ she thought as light cascaded over his lithe elven face.

His high cheekbones and small chin were covered in dirt. His strands of blonde hair that spooled out of his cowl looked matted. He looked as though he had been living in squalor for quite some time.

_Perhaps he’s been hiding out here for over a year? Why didn’t he join the Inquisition with the rest of the rebels who left the Venatori?_ Cassandra thought to herself.

“I’ve already killed once tonight.” The mage drawled, still looking down at his wound. “However, now that I’ve attracted the attention of someone who might best me in battle, my work here is done. I don’t wish to expend any more of my skills and I’m sure you feel the same. Just be a dear and let the Inquisition forces in the area know that this is another dead by my hand, alright?”

_Another? What is this madman saying? If he’s already killed then has to die._

Cassandra lunged at the mage, but his magic had returned to him. With an upwards swoop of his hands, he materialised another wall of ice in front of her. She crashed into it and dropped her sword and shield. She hastily got to her feet despite the pain that now wracked her entire body.

She felt her aura began to wane as she picked up her weapons. She stared up at the wall as she brushed the sweat from her forehead, wondering if the mage had fled to the hillside or if he was still behind it.

“My, my, you really want to die tonight, don’t you?”

The mage, now surrounded by a protective barrier, had walked around from behind the wall of ice. His twisted smile had been replaced by a look of bemusement.  

He ran his index finger through his wound and briefly inspected it before looking back at Cassandra. His face slowly contorted back into another maniacal grin. Cassandra rushed towards the mage as she realised what he was about to do. However, she too late. The blood from his wound started to rise into the air and it circled around him, imbuing itself into his barrier. She saw the barrier begin to fracture under the pressure of his newly cast spell.

_Shit._

His barrier shattered in a flash of crimson light.

Cassandra felt a wave of force hit her before she could reach him. The mage’s spell had disintegrated her protective aura and it sent her flying backwards into the wall of the cabin. She heard the mage cackle in delight as her back hit the cabin. Breathless, she lay there as blood oozed out of her freshly formed wound on her neck while her head throbbed. The world spun around her and she tried hopelessly to get back on her feet; however, her body was not cooperating.  Helpless, she looked up at the mage who was now walking slowly towards her. He had drawn a knife from his belt and held it over his wounded arm.

“I gave you the chance, shem. I gave you a fucking chance.” he said, anger now lining his once calm voice.

Darkness began to close in around her vision as she saw the mage dig the knife into his wound. She saw the mage’s blood begin to evaporate into the air as the low humming noise of magical energy filled the silence of the night. The mage balled his hands into fists and strands of magic materialised from the Fade around her. They bound her wrists and legs. The humming sounds of magical energy intensified and began to overwhelm her senses; she felt her skin begin to blister as the mage’s muttering began more frantic. Pain wracked her entire body as she slowly rose off the ground.

_Maker, guide me to your side,_ she thought as she closed her eyes, succumbing to the pain _._

Suddenly, the mage swore and Cassandra fell to the ground.  With the air void of the thrumming noise of magical energy, Cassandra heard the whistle of an arrow come from above her and the mage swore again. Another crack of magical energy filled the night air before a shockwave slammed into her, tossing her against the cabin wall like a ragdoll. She heard a thud as a pair of boots landed beside her as the mage shouted something in Elven before there was a loud bang.

Cassandra gingerly opened her eyes and saw a small pair of boots running from her. She cast her eyes upwards and saw a Dwarven woman standing from in the distance with her bow still drawn. The dwarf quickly surveyed the farm estate and turned before she turned back to face Cassandra. The moonlight  

“Where the hell did he go? Oh shit, Lady Cassandra? Shit. Lady Cassandra, hold on, stay with me. Don’t you dare die on me.”

“Hardin- Harding? Where did you co-” Cassandra started to say.

 The darkness consumed her before she could finish her sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my labor of love. :)
> 
> A big thank you to user 'eyeslikestarlight' for all their help with editing my midnight ramblings into a coherent chapter! 
> 
> Make sure you check out her amazing story on AO3 entitled: 'The Scarlet Letters'.
> 
> I will have Chapter 1 (which will introduce my OC in his entirety as well as his relationship with the Inner Circle and his advisers) published sometime next week and then subsequent chapters will hopefully be published fortnightly. 
> 
> Feel free to contact me via reddit if you'd like to chat or have suggestions.  
> My username is: 4minutesleft. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> For additional information on Dex, please see this link: http://imgur.com/a/jTk9x


	2. Josephine & Leliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, as well as the following 4 chapters (when I eventually get around to posting them) will be shameless fluff. You can choose to skip them if you'd like as they don't have any effect on the overall plot. They're just for a bit of fun.
> 
>  
> 
> I really wanted to capture the essence of Dex before the story progressed and I feel like this is the only way I can do that.

 

**11 Haring, 9:42 Dragon, Morning**

 

“Don’t keep us in suspense, Inquisitor,” Josephine’s voice rang out from behind the partition.

Dex Trevelyan let out a soft sigh as he walked around the partition; he absentmindedly tugged on the cuffs of his finery while he slowly ambled to the centre of his bedroom. His usual jovial expression was replaced by an uneasy look of discomfort as he felt all of the eyes in the room scrutinize him, searching for the slightest detail that might be out of place. He stretched his arms out as he slowly turned in a circle for Josephine. She excitedly clasped her hands together before she picked up her clipboard.

“Well, what do you think, Inquisitor? Don’t you just love it?” Josephine asked him, beaming ear to ear. She carefully dipped her quill into the pot of ink that was perched on her clipboard as she walked over to him for a closer inspection.

“It’s nice,” Dex muttered as he fidgeted with the buttons on his blazer.

He flashed her a weak smile as their eyes met. She began to circle slowly around him, hastily writing notes on her clipboard as she muttered to herself.

“But don’t you think that this is a bit too much?” Dex asked her as he turned to face the mirror, straightening his shoulders. “I’m only having lunch with a Comte of a minor house, not going to the Winter Palace.”

 _I barely recognise myself wearing these clothes,_ he thought as he looked his reflection up and down in the mirror.

He noticed that his strong jawline was accentuated by the black collar of his sharply cut blue blazer. He saw that his white undershirt tightly hugged his body under his blazer; he knew that if he took off his blazer that the shirt would accentuate every muscle on his body. Silver epaulettes perched meticulously on the shoulders of his blazer; complimenting his broad shoulders. Gold embroidery spilled effortlessly over the jacket’s lapels and made its way down to his waist that was cinched by a large black belt. Finely woven slim cut grey trousers clung loosely to his leg and calf muscles and freshly polished bear hide boots glistened in the candlelight.

The man staring back at him was a man he was still not comfortable seeing. He looked too regal and far too important to be standing alongside the rest of the members of the Inquisition, even the members of his inner circle. Dex had joined the Inquisition to restore order and to help protect the people who could not protect themselves, not to wear finery and discuss politics while he dined with nobility.

“Wait, I’m not going to the Winter Palace, right?” He inquired, trepidation creeping into his voice. The thought of being surrounded by that many nobles, avoiding their verbal daggers and their hidden ploys while he blindly danced through the Game again sent a shiver down his spine.

“Nonsense Inquisitor. Although we’ve achieved our primary goals, the Inquisition still remains and you are still our leader. You must look like it from time to time, even if it makes you uncomfortable. Besides, you’ve been practically dressing in rags for the past week. Seeing you dressed like this is a very pleasant change.” Josephine remarked as she side-eyed his old shirt and ripped trousers on the floor.

 _I like my black undershirt and old trousers though,_ Dex thought as he stared longingly at their reflection in the mirror.

She momentarily paused behind him to brush some lint from the back of his blazer before she continued to circle around him. 

“Oh and don’t fret, we’ve arranged for the negotiations to be held in the Skyhold great hall,” she added before she paused again; her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she bent down to inspect the hemline on his trousers. She gave an approving nod before she turned to face Leliana with a pointed look on her face, quill at the ready.

“I agree with Josephine,” Leliana said, taking her queue from her. “You look exceptional and I’m sure you feel it wearing something as exquisite as this. Besides, the ring velvet really brings out your eyes and the cut of your trousers really accentuates your _finer_ assets.”

Dex grinned sheepishly as he turned to face her.

“You really think so?” he asked.

“Of course. When have I ever steered you wrong?” She asked with a wink as she stood up from the corner of his bed.

Dex thought for a moment, before he realised that the Spymaster’s question only had one appropriate answer.

“No, you never have. Neither of you have.” He replied as he looked over his shoulder at Josephine who smiled warmly back at him.

“Precisely,” Josephine said as she wrote another note on her clipboard, still smiling. “Now, I don’t expect you to wear this all day; you may choose to only wear it for your meeting with Comte De Placard if you wish. His family have donated a rather handsome sum of money to the Inquisition to ensure that the various trade routes that are owned by his trading company will continue to be protected by our forces. So you must look your best.”

She looked down at her clipboard, and Dex noticed that her smile momentarily faltered.

“We have also arranged for wine and Hor d’oeurves to be served before the negotiations begin.” She continued, her smile fixed firmly on her face again, “The Comte will also be accompanied by his wife, but she will only you for a moment. I will take her for a tour of the gardens when the negotiations begin. You will need the Comte’s undivided attention if we are to broker a profitable deal with him. She’s known to be quite, well, clingy,” she finished. Still smiling, she beckoned to Leliana to follow her as she turned to leave the Inquisitor’s quarters.

“I suggest that you keep the Comte’s wine glass full and flatter him at every chance you get. When you get a moment, please look over the intelligence I’ve gathered on the Comte and his family. It’s only a couple of notes,” Leliana said as she walked past him, gently touching his arm. “Remember to smile, Inquisitor, the Comte likes a man who smiles.” A sympathetic smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him before she left his side to meet Josephine at the stairwell.

Dex glanced over at the stack of papers on his desk that looked more like a novel as opposed to a few notes and let out a small groan.

 _Great, so the Comte is a closet case and now have to spend all morning reading about how to exploit that_ Dex thought as he shook his head.

“Oh and Inquisitor,” Leliana said as she turned to face Dex, her eyes twinkling with amusement, “Do try to avoid seeing Dorian until after your meeting with the Comte. He may not be able to resist you in such fine clothes, and we can’t have you looking dishevelled now, can we?”

“Nor can we afford to have your clothes sporting any peculiar stains,” Josephine quipped as a mischievous smirk spread across her face.

The two of them laughed softly with each other as they descended down the stairs, leaving a furiously blushing Dex in their wake.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you to eyeslikestarlight for all her help. Go check out her series if you're into Cullen/F!Trev. Even if you're not, go read it because it's brilliantly written.
> 
> Also a big thank you to my lovely friend, Tegan. Check out her tumblr: http://galacticmilky.tumblr.com/ if you're a fan of Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan
> 
> \--
> 
> For additional information on Dex, see this link: http://imgur.com/a/jTk9x or you can contact me via reddit, my username is 4minutesleft


	3. Vivienne

 

**11 Haring, 9:42 Dragon, Midday**

 

“Darling, you made it,” Vivienne called out from her chair as Dex rounded the corner. “It’s always a pleasure to see you. Come, sit. It has been far too long.” She said as she pointed to the seat opposite her and beamed at him.

“Of course, Vivienne. I wouldn’t have missed this for the world. You’ve been noticeably absent from the festivities. Where have you been?” Dex asked as he took the seat opposite Vivienne. His eyes widened as he looked around at the selection of cakes Vivienne had procured for their afternoon tea.

 _Ooh, Petit Fours. My favourite._ Dex happily thought as he promptly picked up five and placed them on his plate.

She poured Dex and herself a cup of tea before she looked back up at Dex, inspecting his finery.

“So it seems that Josephine commissioned an Antivan tailor after all, despite my multiple protests on the matter,” Vivienne murmured as lent over the table and ran her thumb and forefinger over the lapel on Dex’s jacket. “She did well finding one with a modicum of talent; however, her nationalism certainly does blinds her. This embroidery looks as though it was sewn by an old maid, there is just absolutely no creativity in this stitching.” She tutted as she leant back in her chair. “Next time, you must come with me to Val Royeaux and we will go see my seamstress,” she stated as a warm smile spread across her face.

Dex returned her smile and watched as she placed a lump of sugar in her tea, before she balled her fist while an eloquent smile spread across her face.

 _I’ll never understand how Vivienne can make preparing a cup of tea look like an art form_ Dex thought as he watched her carefully pull a strand of magic through the Fade. It circled around her fingers as she touched the sides of her cup; the contents of her cup bubbled and hissed as the strand of magic vibrated against the cup with a low humming noise before it dissipated.

“Vivienne, you didn’t answer my question.” Dex said as placed four lumps of sugar into his tea.

“Darling, you know that I have no intention of associating myself with certain members of the Inquisition anymore. How would continuing my association with a crazed elf and the lying thug benefit me? Besides, let us turn our minds to more pressing issues,” She tittered as she gently picked up her teaspoon and began stirring the piping hot contents of her cup. “As you know, I will be leaving for Val Royeaux soon with Cassandra and Leliana to discuss whom shall be elected as the next Divine. Are you sure that you cannot join us? After all, you did play a monumental part in deciding who it shall be.”

“Josephine asked me that as well. I’d like to, but what happens if something comes up here and I’m the only one who can handle it?” Dex said before he stuffed a cake into his mouth.

“I am sure Dorian can handle whatever _problem_ arises for him with one of his hands and his imagination.” Vivienne retorted as she raised an eyebrow, the faintest hint of a smile pulling on the sides of her lips.

Dex let out something between a groan and a cough as he choked down his mouthful of cake.

“Darling, if you are not going to accompany me to Val Royeaux,” Vivienne continued without missing a beat, “please promise me you will not do anything rash while we are gone.” She picked up her cup and brought it to her lips.

“Don’t worry about me Vivienne, I’ll only wrestle seven bears and declare war on Nevarra while you’re gone.” Dex joked as he looked down at his plate, trying to decide which cake to eat next.

 _So many decisions_ Dex hungrily thought as he resisted the temptation to cram all of the remaining cakes into his mouth at once.

The sound of Vivienne’s tea cup being firmly placed on its saucer snapped Dex out of his daydream. He looked up at Vivienne, her usual warm demeanour had vanished and she was looking at him with a steely expression. Dex gulped as he shrank into his chair.

“Daxheart Maxwell Trevelyan,” she began.

  _Oh shit, my full name, I’m in trouble now_ , Dex thought as he winced.

“I have grown quite fond of you. You’ve shown Thedas that mages can be leaders of men, unite warring factions and stand amongst nobility and play the Game exceptionally. You have heeded my advice and grown not only as a mage, but as a person as well, whom I am proud to call my friend. However, above all this, you showed me kindness and you came to my aid without question. You gave me the one gift I thought was out of my reach,” her voice wavered slightly before she swallowed and regained her composure.

“Not many people have shown me kindness like you have and I am not prepare to lose you, not now, not ever. You must recognise this my dear, you must.” She finished, her steely expression began to dissipate into a genuine look of concern before Dex realised that his jaw had dropped.  Vivienne seldom showed emotion and the fact that she was showing emotion over Dex nearly brought tears to his eyes.  

“Vivienne, I- I-” Dex stammered.

 “Oh, Darling, don’t get emotional,” Vivienne laughed as she dismissively waved her hand at him, “just promise me that you will stay safe. You still have not seen the entirety of Bastien’s estate and you must come and visit when I eventually leave Skyhold. I had a piece of art commissioned for the vestibule that you will love.”

“Of course, Vivienne. I will and I would love to,” Dex said, as he quickly wiped his eyes. He placed another cake into his mouth and smiled contentedly as the rose cream filling trickled over his tastebuds.

“Wonderful,” she smiled widely as she picked up her tea cup. “Now, do tell me all about your meeting with Comte De Placard. Was his wife wearing one of her dreadful beige gowns? One day, someone will need to tell her that those gowns resemble a bejewelled hessian sack.”

Dex snorted as he hastily swallowed his mouthful of cake and leant back in his chair.


	4. Dorian & Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut.

**11 Haring, 9:42 Dragon, Afternoon**

 

“You, not liking clothes that actually look good on you? Perish the thought,” Dorian drawled as he lazily sprawled over Dex’s bed, watching him kick off his boots. He countered the reproachful look Dex shot him with a playful wink as rolled over to face the ceiling.

“The Comte thought I looked good too,” Dex added as he took off his blazer. He cast his mind back to this morning as he tried to recall how to carefully fold it the way Josephine had shown him to.

 _Now was it left over right? Right over left? Maker, perhaps I should just let it hang from a hook._ Dex thought as he attempted to fold the blazer before he rolled it into a ball and threw it over his shoulder. _Fuck it, I’ll worry about it later._

“So, explain to me exactly how you managed to get the Comte to sign such a ridiculous contract. I imagine that it all was a rather perversely cheerful affair.”

“The Comte has a secret fetish for men and mages,” Dex sighed as he began to unbutton his shirt. “Although, such an easily manipulated, albeit hidden fetish did not escape Leliana and I milked it for all it was worth.”

“A little bit of this,” he said as he flexed his left hand, his movement caused the mark to flash a brilliant green as magic spilled from it and ran up his hand to his wrist. “Not to mention a little bit of this,” he turned to face Dorian and flashed a groan inducing set of calf eyes at him as he pulled on the collar of his shirt, “and he was practically throwing his gold at me.”

“Yet, you seem less than pleased with the outcome of the meeting,” Dorian mused as he propped himself on his elbow. He let out a soft whimper as he watched Dex removed his shirt off and run his hands thoroughly over his body, as if he was brushing the last remnants of the finery off his body, before he pulled on his favourite black undershirt.

“I don’t like that Leliana and Josephine think I’m comfortable whoring myself out for the Inquisition, especially when I’m with you.” Dex murmured as he looked as his reflection in the mirror.

 _That’s better_ Dex thought as he ran his hand through his hair to mess up the perfectly coiffed style it had been moulded into.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, I don’t mind at all; Duty before pleasure and all that,” Dorian smirked.

“Dorian, I mind. It makes me feel as though everyone else in the Inquisition doesn’t think what we have is real,” he said as turned to face him, a deadpan expression set on his face.

“Oh?”

“I’ve only been with one other man before I met you and we were... intimate.” He said as he fidgeted with the clasps of his pants. “He died at the Conclave and I thought I would never love again, but then I met you. I don’t intend to be with any other man for the rest of my life. I love you, Dorian, and nobody else. Not now, not ever.”

“Well now. Not only do I feel like an ass, I’ve also shoved my foot so far into my mouth that I don’t see any way of prying it from there.” Dorian muttered as a wave of crimson spread across his face.

“Mm, don’t worry,” Dex said, grinning as lowered his trousers, “I’ll fish it out.”

Dex kicked his trousers away and sauntered over to the bed, a lust-filled expression spread over his face as he looked down at the man he adored. He knelt on the edge of the bed; and still looking down at Dorian, he winked playfully as he pulled him up by his arms into a ravenous kiss. Dorian hungrily returned it, gasping slightly as he felt Dex’s hands run over his body. Their bodies pressed against each other and Dex felt Dorian’s muscles under his shirt. Dex felt himself getting hard as Dorian ran his hand over his crotch.

Dorian pulled away from their embrace, and let out a soft growl before he roughly gripped Dex’s waist, looking deep into his eyes. Dex slid his hands gently down Dorian’s back before he firmly gripped his waist and they started to feverishly kiss again. Their tongues met and brushed against each other softly, tasting each other.

Dex moved his lips from Dorian’s mouth before he started to gently bite his neck, drowning in his scent. Lavender, patchouli and sandalwood filled Dex’s nostrils as his hands began to explore Dorian’s chest. It was familiar territory, but every part of it was still exquisite to Dex.

“Well, that’s a good start,” Dorian whispered into Dex’s ear as he ran one hand up his shirt while he placed his other hand on his waist, “but I think it’s lodged in there a little further down than we first anticipated.” He said as he gently pinched Dex’s nipple before he quickly moved both his hands down to Dex’s stomach and pushed him roughly down on to the bed. Dex felt his full erection push against the seam of his briefs.

Dex opened his legs, welcoming Dorian force as he pressed his whole body into him. Cradling Dex’s neck with his forearm, he gently bucked his pelvis against him; _once_ , _twice_ , _thrice_ , as he continued to eagerly kiss him. He ran his other arm up from Dex’s waist, alongside his body before it found his shoulder. Gripping it tightly, he pulled him closer into his body and lifted his forearm upwards, pushing Dex’s face closer to his. Dorian mischievously licked Dex’s nose before he pulled him into another kiss. Dex moaned into Dorian’s mouth while he ran his hands up and down his back, touching every part of him that he could as pleasure pulsated through his body.

Dex gently angled his hands under the waist line of Dorian’s pants and lowered them slightly. He ran his right hand down to his briefs and felt his protruding erection poking out of the top of them while he ran his left hand back up Dorian’s side. He caressed Dorian’s face before his hand settled on his jaw. Looking directly into Dorian eyes, Dex slowly ran his finger gently over the head of Dorian’s cock as he shivered in ecstasy, through the trail of pre-cum that was leaking from it. Dorian let out a low groan of pleasure as he watched Dex bring his finger up to his mouth and lick the glistening droplets of pre-cum from it before he slung both his arms around Dorian’s neck.

“Dirty, dirty boy.” Dorian chuckled.

Dex grinned before he pulled Dorian’s head down and started to cover his jaw with hard and languid kisses.

Dorian moved his hand to the back of Dex's knee, slightly pushing his leg up as he began thrusting against his pelvis again. Changing his mind suddenly, he huffed loudly as he backed off Dex's body and roughly grabbed his other leg. He slung both of them over his shoulders, elevating Dex’s hips off the bed. He felt the tip of Dorian’s erection push into him through his trousers and he let out an excited yelp.

“Maker, stop teasing me and just fuck me already,” Dex gasped.

“Just before the dinner bell?” Dorian asked, as he gently guided Dex’s legs down beside him. He bit his lip as he ran his hands over Dex’s thighs before they both met on his briefs.

“My, my, inquisitor. How adventurous you’ve become.” He whispered.

He ran his both his hands slowly up and down Dex’s over the outline of Dex’s erection as he watched him squirm in pleasure, his mouth twisting into a playful smile.

“I’ll oblige, of course, but there’s just one rather large issue I need to take care of first,” Dorian teased as he licked his lips.

Grinning, Dorian gripped the sides of Dex’s briefs and lowered them. He licked his thumb before he began to gently circle Dex’s frenulum while he ran his other hand gently over the inside of Dex’s thigh. He watched excitedly as his touch caused muscles to tense, hairs to stand on end and soft whimpers to spill out of his lover’s mouth.

“Just you and me, Amatus,” Dorian breathed. “The rest of the world can wait their turn.”

The door from to Dex’s bedroom squeaked slightly as it was gently pushed open.

Dorian frantically attempted to pull his pants up, but fell clumsily on top of Dex, who let out a sharp breath.  Dorian pressed his finger to Dex’s lip while he looked horrified towards the stairwell.

“Inquisitor?” A woman’s voice rang out from the open door “Are you sti-”

“Forget.” A quiet voice said, cutting across her question.

“Maker, why am I up here? The Inquisitor has already had lunch. Have I forgot his clothes? Where did I leave them?”

“By your bed, near the flowers you picked for yourself yesterday because the smell reminded you of him. He still thinks about the help you gave him all those years ago. He’s okay now and you need to let go.” The quiet voice answered her question.

The woman muttered something softly as she closed the door behind her.

“Thanks, Cole.” Dex called out.

“I wasn’t watching. I promise.” The soft voice replied, “But there are other people who want to see you. Too many people for me to make forget. I want to help, but I can’t help with that many people. Even though you need this. He needs this. Gentle hands running over my back, kissing me tenderly. He’s so soft with me, a love I’ve never known. Never deserved. I’ve imagined something like this for so long. He hasn’t been with me in weeks, not like this. I’m leaving soon and I want to remember him. I want to touch him, taste him. I ne-”

“That’s quite enough now, Cole.” Dorian snapped.

Dex shook with stifled laughter underneath him. Dorian glared at him before he lent down and playfully bit Dex on his nose.

“Sorry,” Cole’s voice came from the base of the stairwell. “I’ll go now, but you should both stop now. They won’t stop looking for you, Dex.”

“Kaffas,” Dorian sighed into Dex’s ear as he collapsed on top of him. “There’s never a dull moment for the Inquisitor, is there?”

“Don’t worry. We’ll pick this up,” Dex laughed, sliding his hand over Dorian’s erection before he gave it a firm squeeze, “later tonight,” before Dorian begrudgingly rolled off of him.  

Dorian moaned a soft sigh of pleasure and sprawled out on the bed, closing his eyes and running his hands through his tousled hair as Dex swung his feet off the side of the bed.

“I suppose I’ll see you at dinner, then?” Dex asked as he tried to flatten his sex-addled hair down, giving up after his third attempt.

Dorian made a non-committal grunt of conformation as he rolled over and started to gently scratch the lower half of his Dex’s back. He wished that it was his mouth mapping that area of him instead. He turned back and saw Dorian’s eyes exploring him, his ambiguously coloured eyes caressing every part of him that they landed on, leaving him trembling with sexual desire.

“Dorian, what did Cole mean when he meant that you-” Dex began, taking his hand.

“Ah, ah. There will be none of that,” Dorian said, cutting him off. “We’ll talk more about what happens afterwards at a more appropriate time.”

“So, when is that goi-”

“Fasta vass,” Dorian muttered as he tugged on Dex’s arm, pulling him into a kiss. It was slow and affectionate, one hand cradled his face; much tenderer than his lust filled kisses that he had plied on his mouth before. He looked lovingly up into Dex’s eyes and let out a gentle sigh.

“You do realise that now that we’ve started this again, I’m not going to stop this time, even if we’re interrupted,” Dorian chuckled as he started to run his hand down Dex’s back.

“Good,” Dex replied with a grin as he climbed on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone will consummate their love for each other, eventually. I promise.
> 
> English translation for the Tevene phrases that are used in this chapter:
> 
> Fasta vass - "A Swear Word" (I'm gonna say it's something like fucking hell??)
> 
> Kaffas - "Shit"
> 
> Source: dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Tevene


	5. The Serving Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes written by some of the serving staff found stashed in various hiding places Skyhold.

**11 Haring, 9:42 Dragon, Night**

 

Have you seen the Inquisitor? I went to his room earlier without his laundry. Thank the Maker no one saw me walk up there without it. They might have thought I was there for _other_ reasons. – T.

Don’t be daft. The Inquisitor is with the Tevinter. The two barely leave each other’s side these days. It’s such a waste.  – G.

I found him. He’s with Sera and the Tevinter. They’re in that room with the Big Table. They’re drinking. – B.

That room is called the War Room. – A.

The only war they’re waging is against their bodies. You know alcohol is terrible for you, right? – S.

Sylvia, you’re such a party pooper. – G.

They’re drinking _again_? The three of them just went seven bottles of last night. – T.

\---

There’s more people this time. The Commander and The Iron Bull joined them as well. He’s so dreamy. – G. 

Who? Iron Bull or the Commander? – A.

 **Both**. Don’t be stupid. – R.

 _Definitely_ both. Don’t get the _‘The’_ in front of Iron Bull’s name if you talk to him. He like’s having the article at the front, apparently. – G.

Don’t act coy. You **know** he likes the article in front his name. – B.

I can’t believe the Commander joined them, of all people. He’s usually so reserved. – T.

Cabot just came up with two boxes of wine. – R.

24 bottles of wine? Maker. – G.

I don’t know how long I can stand here polishing this wood for while I eavesdrop. I’ll meet you back in Kitchens, Bella. – A.

Ha! – T.

\---

I just went in there to “ask” if they needed any bottles cleared. They’re playing a drinking game. – G

THE INQUISITOR. AND HIS INNER CIRCLE. PLAYING A DRINKING GAME??? – B.

Calm down. Yes, they are. It’s Teryn’s Cup. Remember when we played that? – G.

I barely remember anything front that night except waking up feeling a tusket sat on my head. Also, the Dwarf and the lying former/soon to be Grey Warden went in there moments ago. – T.

You were so drunk, Tessa. It was adorable. – A.

It’s really turning into a party in there. – S.

The Grey Warden’s _name_ is Thom Rainier. Leave him alone. He’s dreamy too. – G.

Garrett, you think everyone is dreamy. **Whore**. – B. 

Play nice you two. – R.

\---

Guys, I just went into the War Room to drop of those tiny cakes off for the Inquisitor. While I was in there, the Commander drew the last Teryn. He had to drink the entire goblet. – T.

Maker, I swear to Andraste herself if anyone of them vomit in there I will **not** be happy. – B.

The Dwarf just left the War Room moments ago with Iron Bull. He’s chuckling something about “Curly” and “drunker than a nug’s uncle.” Who’s Curly? – R.

It might be the Commander. His hair is so curly. Like strands of gold… Oh, and “ _The”_ Iron Bull. – G.

Do you do any work? Or do you wait for us to drop the notes off so you can write your little tidbits on them confessing your love for the Inquisitor and his friends? – B.  

\---

Ashlyn just came back from the War Room. She told me that the Commander is so drunk he’s slumpt over the Inquisitor. – B

Slumpt isn’t a word, Bella. Don’t let all that education the Inquisitor paid for go to waste. – G.

I hope the Tevinter doesn’t get jealous. – S.

Are you kidding? The Tevinter probably wants the Commander up in their room tonight, joining them for their night of _loveeeee_. – R.

Riley, you’re so gross sometimes. Sera gave me a full bottle and she said stashed some cakes in our usual hiding place. Come meet us when you’re done Bella and Garrett. – T.  

The Inquisitor said we also don’t need to worry waking up early too. Let’s meet outside the kitchens. Destroy the notes when you’re done, we can’t have Cook asking questions again. – G. 

Garrett, I swear to the Maker. You’re lucky I love you. – B.

I love you too, big sis. – G.

 


End file.
